Viva Forever
by OneLastRefrain
Summary: Two years after Bobby dies, Kim realizes how much he meant to her.


Title: Viva Forever

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters

Pairings: Kim and Bobby

Summary: Two years after Bobby dies, Kim realizes how much he meant to her.

Notes: This came to me one night when I was listening to an old song called '_Viva Forever' _by the one and only, _Spice Girls_…God don't hate me.. Read the words, they are really sweet. Also please review. Thanks! ^^

Kim lied on her side staring at the bed wall motionless. She turned her head looking at her alarm clock, 11:58pm. She sighed resting her head back down on her pillow. It was nearly two years now that Bobby was gone. They years seemed to drag by without seeing his soothing smile everyday. Kim swallowed as a nauseas pit grumbled in her stomach. She waited nervously. A year ago he had came back to her. Not caring whether it had been a dream or if she was just going plain crazy. That's what everyone believed anyway. That's why she wouldn't dare tell a soul what she hoped to soon witness again. Sitting up she glared back at the clock, 11:59pm. Boy did she feel stupid, she felt like a child again waiting for midnight. Only this time she wasn't hiding under the covers.  She could hear a few cars race down the street as she waited impatiently. The last minute seemed like an hour. 'Please' she thought to herself. The clock struck midnight. It was now the day Bobby's life was torn away from him. A few tears welled in her eyes as she thought about it. Lying back down on her side she waited another minute. He wasn't coming. Kim pinched her eyes closed as a tear trickled down her cheek. 
    
    _Do you still remember how we used to be?_
    
    _Feeling together, believing whatever my love has said to me_
    
    _Both of us were dreamers, Young love in the sun,_
    
    _Felt like my Saviour, my spirit I gave you, We'd only just begun_
    
    _Hasta__ Mañana, Always be mine _
    
    _Viva forever, I'll be waiting,_
    
    _Everlasting like the sun,_
    
    _Live forever, for the moment,_
    
    _Ever searching for the one.___

            Then she felt something, a presence, somewhere around her. Opening her eyes back up she looked around feeling someone's eyes staring at her. I really must be going crazy, she said to herself. "Joey?" She whispered. When no answer came she put her head back down. A million memories raced though her mind as she thought about her best friend. "God, I'm so sorry Bobby." She whimpered.

            ~You didn't do anything, Kim. ~ A soothing voice echoed into her room. 

A few more tears fell down her cheek onto her pillow. God please don't let me be dreaming, she thought. "I could have stopped it. I could have done something differently. I shouldn't have ever let you go." She cried.

~Kim, don't cry. ~ The voice continued. ~Please. ~

Kim shifted a bit sitting up cradling her arm around her knees sitting up. She wiped the few tears away from her eyes but some continued to pile out. "Why do you come back, Bobby?" She had so many questions to ask him, her nerves calming down a bit, her mind raced.

~Why do you have to ask that? I don't have long, Kim. ~
    
    _Yes I still remember every whispered word,_
    
    _The touch of your skin giving life from within like a love song never heard_
    
    _Slipping through our fingers, like the sands of time,_
    
    _Promises made, every memory saved as reflections in my mind_
    
    _Hasta__ Mañana, Always be mine_
    
    _Viva forever, I'll be waiting,_
    
    _Everlasting like the sun,_
    
    _Live forever, for the moment,_
    
    _Ever searching for the one_

Kim glared around; the voice wasn't coming from a direction. It was everywhere. She wondered if her mind was playing tricks on her or if it was a dream. "Don't leave." She whimpered. "God Bobby, I miss you." She continued to cry putting her head down in her arms. 

"Shh.."  He said soothingly his voice coming from beside her. Kim felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw him, sitting next to her, grinning sympathetically. Kim held her breath scared that he would leave. "You ok? You look like you've just seen a ghost.." He chuckled. He still looked the same, happy and peaceful. Kim turned to him putting her hand up, she brushed it along his warm cheek. 

"Oh my god" She cried as a few more tears fell. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her down on his shoulder.

"Come on Kim, no more water works, I'm here now."  He said kissing her forehead. Kim looked back up at him. 

"It's really you." She cried. "You're here."

Bobby smiled down at her. "Yeah." He laughed, a few tears stung his eyes for her, seeing the great pain he caused.

Kim wrapped her arms around his waist not wanting to let go. They sat there silently enjoying each others company. 

"Oh wait." He said reaching into his pocket. "I got you something." He grinned slyly pulling out a small golden locket. 

Kim looked at him in shock. "Oh Bobby.." She said as he put it in her hand. "I'm so sorry. I never should have pushed you away." She cried.

Bobby put his hands along her cheeks. "Its ok, I love you Kim. You will always be with me." He said kissing her softly wiping away her tears as she once did for him.

            When he pulled back Kim stared at him. "Please..don't leave me again."

            Bobby held her. "Don't worry, Ill be with you soon enough. Forever. " He said. "Goodbye my love."

            Kim wiped away her tears. "I love you.." She whimpered.

            "I know.." He smiled wiping her last tear away with his thumb and took her hand, tucking the locket in it and kissing it. Then he faded away slowly with the lingering grin on his face.

            Kim lied down and closed her eyes as she heard him saying, ~I love you~ , she drifted to sleep.

The sunlight stretched across her bed as she slit open her eyes. Sighing deeply she felt something warm in her hand. Opening it up slowly she held the golden locket remembering the night before. She sat up and opened it gently revealing a small picture of a dove and the two of them. A few tears filled in her eyes, this time they were tears of happiness knowing he was with her, forever.
    
    _Back where I belong now, was it just a dream?_
    
    _Feelings unfold, they will never be sold, and the secret's safe with me_
    
    _Hasta__ Mañana, Always be mine_


End file.
